Ghostflower
g h o s t f l o w e r This character belongs to Pumpkin, please don't steal or they will haunt your dreams. I really want to work on this character a lot, I really want it to be the most described OC I've ever made on this wiki. Ghostflower is like the piece of lore that I've never written before and I want to make into a brilliant reality. Soul, a being that few truly know. Most see them as a killer, someone who's only purpose is to destroy dragons from the inside out. But who was Soul before they became a spirit? Who was Soul before they went insane? A little bit of lore on their garden. The garden has flowers with a kind of othermind (spoiler: like the breath of evil in the poison jungle) that is held back by rubies, "...Ruby is thought to be protective of home, possessions and family. Ruby is said to stimulate heart chakra and bring spiritual wisdom while shielding again psychic attacks." The flowers are being gated by rubies and held back, that is the purpose of the garden. If one comes loose, all of the flowers will take over. Pretty scary huh? Oh, 'cause I keep digging myself down deeper I won't stop till I get where you are I keep running, I keep running, I keep running a p p e a r a n c e You are advancing through a garden of shrubbery, the trees are leaning in, sunlight pours into a peaceful garden like a fountain, but you aren't here for the garden. You were given a task from the Queen herself! But it was not quite like how you imagined. "There is someone living in my kingdom," She said. "But they are quiet, a shut-in like you may call it. I want you to investigate." And you were handed a map. You approach a kind of house, spear in hand, it isn't special. Just a maroon cottage. You knock on the door. A dragon opens the door, and you can do nothing but gawk. Your head is dizzy with confusion of what you see. Is it an IceWing? Is it a SkyWing? No, no, no, this is making you even more confused. Let's take it from the top. Ghostflower is perfect in every way. Their tan base color is a soothing tone with a little purple underneath. It is almost hard to see each individual scale, giving an illusion of a perfectly smooth body. A pair of shining ruby earrings hang from their two ears and nestle into a kind of a flowery frill. A matching plumage under their eyes in a baby blue, softer than velvet. Speaking of rubies, their underbelly and horns are a matching color and their eyes are startlingly red, giving them an astonishing glare. Their eyes are narrow yet kind of large. The dragon's eyelids weighing them down, giving them a constantly bored look. Their iris' have a darker half of red on the upper side surrounding thin black pupils. Their horns are strait and long, like the tip of a jousting spear. And their ears are just short enough not to flop yet still long and graceful like the rest of them. Their spine starts with a single light foam-green horn on their upper snout, moving into a large and opaque flat sail with two sharp peaks. It curves into a pattern of perfectly aligned spikes sliding down the arch of their bones and tapering down smaller at the tip of their tail, decorated in a soft greenish frill like sea-foam at the edge of a beach, or perhaps a feather-like flower. Lavender scales mark the top of their snout and line their spine, a matching lavender wing membrane settles between their wing's skeleton. Their wings in fact were quite odd though. The fingers so unnaturally smooth it looked like a plastic toy. Their thin membranes that seemed to be for less of a long flight, but that of a graceful one, with frilled edges like their tail. The size of said wings are rather large, practically the size of their body. They are shaped a little rounder than normal dragon wings and seem to be able to extend slightly farther. Their body type was a little chubbier than a RainWing yet thinner than a NightWing, curvy and graceful. They are tall yet not too tall, though towering over most. Their legs were only a little muscular but somehow kept it's feminine touch, and their neck curving upwards not long yet not short. Their tail is long and thin, it seems like it could give a dragon a concussion if it waved around too much. It tapers to a sharp point cushioned with puffy plumage, perfectly groomed. They smell sweetly like every flower in the garden, with an after-smell of pine and charcoals. It reminds you of a barbecue but perhaps if you were grilling candy instead of meat. Their scales however, feel cold like a night in a cave. It's almost as if they don't create heat in their body. They even feel like ice, carved smooth and perfect, sanded like a very cared for statue. Just who is this dragon? They say I may be making a mistake I woulda followed all the way No matter how far p e r s o n a l i t y You sweat as this dragon stares down at you, (they are tall). You clear your throat but they speak first."What do you want?" Their voice was surprisingly sweet compared to their intense glare and scary frown. "I-I am here for the queen, she wanted me to investigate... you.." You trail off as they narrow their red eyes. They pull you inside and shut the door. "Oh the queen, never coming to see me in person," They gesture towards a pile of papers, letters. "Letter after letter and never actually coming to say hi. And now she sends a guard, how dignified." You examine them as they roam the room, preparing what looks to be tea. "Isn't that sweet, a 'fearless and honest' queen so afraid she isn't even going to walk a few steps away from her throne." You open your mouth to argue but they set down a cup of tea and you shut up. "Say what you want, I don't care." You realize they are probing you to ask questions. "What have you been doing out here, all alone? Who exactly are you?" The dragon sits down with their own cup of tea, they seem to stay silent for a while, thinking. "My name is Ghostflower." - Ghostflower is a sadistic dragon who enjoys watching dragons hurt, but they often don't show it. They spend their time all alone and they like to keep it that way, they often push people aside to deal with "More important tasks" like keeping her garden in check, and honestly they are quite the perfectionist at that. Yet sometimes they are fun to be around, if you are the right dragon. They can be very friendly sometimes, but it is really something to appreciate when they laugh or smile. It's like a beam of cold sunshine that warms you from the inside, it's almost hard not to smile back. I know when you go Down all your darkest roads, I woulda followed all the way to the graveyard b a c k s t o r y "I am out here because I was just born to be. I don't know my parents, and no one knows me. I live to live free." They pour a small amount of sugar into their tea before taking a sip. "I am Ghostflower, just a gardener living out all alone, I was born somewhere in some place I don't know and don't need to know, but I lived in this somewhere of a Sky Kingdom for a while. I don't like dragons and markets and loud public spaces so," They wave around. "I live here." - Ghostflower was born alone, just a weak dragonet in the forest of the sky kingdom, sunlight filtering through the tall pine trees, giants compared to the puny little creature below their magnificence. How they survived? I do not know, hunting for themselves and avoiding large predators perhaps.. Eventually they grew enough to go to the outer edges of a city, large, towering and menacing stone walls, where a guard saw and asked their name. Not getting a response, he named them himself, "Ghostflower," because a friend of his once described to him how beautiful they looked, and he was reminded when he saw them. They grew and learned a wide vocabulary from scrolls and math from shopkeepers, moving out and away before Ruby came to her rightful throne. Wandering the sun-dappled forest and looking for a home, Ghostflower stumbled upon an old cottage in a large sunlit circular clearing, with a single potted white flower on its doorstep. When they opened the creaking old door, the old floor was littered with rubies, a single note and a pair of earrings sat on the biggest, heaviest pile. "Plant this flower in the dirt and surround this garden with rubies, the flower has a mind of its own so be careful to renew the border. Earrings are required to hear the flowers." ''At first they were confused, but after years of caring for the garden and re-building the cottage, they have learned it's way. ''Oh, 'cause I keep digging myself down deeper I won't stop till I get where you are I keep running when both my feet hurt I won't stop till I get where you are t r i v i a * Based on the Purple Ghost Flower, look em' up they are a-MAZ-ing * Their name was randomly made by my friend and I just went with it * Their giant upper spine and tribe-less identity is a reference to how the dragon I draw myself as looks * They have ruby earrings because of the ruby mentioned in this roleplay * They are basically a sadistic version of Glory * Can't actually do their mind tricks until they became Soul * They didn't have a name when they came to the Sky Kingdom so some random guard named them * Non-Binary, but sometimes I accidentally call them a girl * Will tell someone your mom's credit card number and tell you later * Has no friends * Somehow learned a wide vocabulary but didn't go to school, huh * Books are cool, libraries are also cool * Will press a red button * No money? no problem * Makes their own tea leaves, introducing ghost flower tea * Traded crops for tea cups and pots * Perfectionist * Hey look is that a beetle? Get rid of it * RainWings are as scary as Darkstalker Oh, when you go Down all your darkest roads I woulda followed all the way to the graveyard r e l a t i o n s h i p s Feel free to ask, but I want to roleplay first s y i p t positive / neutral "They are a good fellow, honestly nice company. I appreciate their presence." n a m e relation text n a m e relation text n a m e relation text g a l l e r y please follow reference : soul.png|Painting-ish thing GhostyAndBleedo.png|Ghostflower and Bleedheart, double demons GhostflowerPortrait.PNG|Just a lovely little portrait by me <3 SpookyPlant.jpg|The Purple Ghost Flower I based them off of GhostflowerHeadshot.png|Headshot D13a1b6742f5183.jpg|Fullbody Untitled27 20191017165535.png|By Luna! reference by me, PumpkinThePumpkin Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (PumpkinThePumpkin) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Non-Binary Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Other)